The present invention relates to a drive system for closing elements, preferably for doors, roller blinds or windows.
Driven closing elements offer the advantage that they can be driven using a remote control. In the case of driven garage doors, these can, for example, comfortably be opened or closed from the car by a remote control.
One disadvantage of driven closing elements, however, consists of the fact that as a rule these are only secured against unauthorized opening by the self-locking effect of the drive system. While additional mechanical locking systems such as locks with locking bolts provide sufficient protection in support of the self-locking effect, they do, however, lead to a complicated design and to a complicated handling in the closing and opening of the closing element.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide additional securing measures against unauthorized opening with low design effort for a driven closing element.
This object is solved in accordance with the invention by the features given for a drive system for closing elements, preferably for doors, roller blinds or windows, comprising a motor, a position pick-up to detect certain positions of the closing element, an operating unit which allows authorized persons to open or close the closing element, and a control unit being actively linked to the motor, the position pick-up and the operating unit. The motor driven by the control unit can exert a closing force on the closing element, which force depends on the position and/or the change in position of the closing element.
The solution in accordance with the invention has the effect that when an attempt is made to open the closing element, this is supplied with a closing force as a counter-force.
The advantage of the drive system in accordance with the invention is, in particular, that an additional electronic surveillance of the closing element occurs and that an active closing of the closing element is possible in the event of an attempted break-in. The safety of the driven closing element can thus be effectively increased by simple design measures.
In accordance with its basic construction, the drive system in accordance with the invention requires a motor to drive the closing element, a position pick-up to detect certain positions of the closing element and a control unit which processes the signals of the position pick-up and drives the motor. The motor in question is appropriately an electric motor whose direction of rotation can be switched round and which drives the closing element using a reduction gear and corresponding mechanics. The drive system also possesses a control unit which allows authorized persons to open or to close the closing element. This operating unit can, for example, comprise a switch which is activated by a key or also by a suitable remote control.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment it is provided that the motor does not exert any closing force with a fully closed closing element in order not to put any unnecessary load on the motor. As soon as the closing elements is opened beyond a certain position, however, the maximum closing force is exerted on the closing element by the motor. In this configuration the motor can be driven by a simple switching off or over.
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment it is provided that the closing force is driven in dependence on the change in position of the closing element when the closing element returns to its closing position. In this way, it is no longer the control of the closing force which is of prime significance, but the regulation of the closing speed. Whereas, therefore, the largest possible-closing force should be generated as a counter-force in the case of unauthorized opening, when the closing element is closed a low closing speed should exist in order to thus avoid any damage to the closing element from too strong an impact against the end stops.
The position pick-up can preferably comprise circuit elements which are activated at suitable positions by the closing element. In addition, the position pick-up can comprise an incremental transducer driven by the motor. In conjunction with two circuit elements which detect the end positions of the closing element, the incremental transducer can be used to determine the current position of the closing element within the resolution precision of the impulses emitted. In this way it is possible to predetermine any desired force configurations of the closing force in dependence on the position of the closing element.
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment it is provided that an-alarm system is triggered in the closed state of the closing element when a given position of the closing element is exceeded. Here, it is feasible that an already installed alarm system of a building or one still to be installed can be used so that the drive system transfers a corresponding alarm signal to this alarm system. However, it is also feasible that an alarm system be directly integrated in the drive system so that self-sufficient alarm security of the closing element is given.
Advantageously, the drive system in accordance with the invention can be used for closing elements such as doors, roller blinds or windows with the closing motion being able to comprise, for example, a slide, rotation or swivel motion.